


Nightmares of the Maw

by RyanWantsMilk



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Horror, Thriller, leeches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanWantsMilk/pseuds/RyanWantsMilk
Summary: Frank is trapped in the Maw with only one way of escape.The children of the Maw have little chance of survival.Can he live?(A Little Nightmares and My Chemical Romance AU crossover.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit the tags later. I'm just getting started on this AU crossover.  
> In this fic, Frank will be taking over the character position of Six.  
> I'll update the rest later. Maybe I'll change the title too.

_It was all dark at first._

_A deep, restful sleep had come over the small boy. He twitched in his sleep. He shivered._

_She was calling to him. The woman in the dark robes with the translucent face._

_He was coming to her. Closer and closer. He didn't want to. He was going nearer to her._

_She was humming softly to herself._

_He froze in his tracks._

_The humming stopped and her figure slowly started to turn._

_Her face became visible as a pale light shone on her features._

_The boy was frozen._

_He couldn't breathe._

_He was frozen._

_He couldn't breathe._

 

Frank abruptly woke up with a shudder. He sat up atop the makeshift bed, panting and gasping as sweat rolled down his face.

He had the same dream again.

Dreams of _her._

The phantom woman would haunt him in his sleep. 

Frank blinked a few times and shivered from the cold of the compartment. He blinked a few times and looked around as his bare feet touched the ice cold floor.

The whole chamber was dark, illuminated by only faint shades of dark blues and greys.

The place had the smell of the ocean after a storm. Like the smell after rain on a beach. The cold air was sharp in Frank's lungs, making his breath labored.

He clutched his yellow raincoat and stood up, shivers down his spine.

The compartment creaked and hollow noise echoed through the chambers.

He had to begin moving again.

Frank stretched a little. He started down the dark corridor. His hands were shaking, so he buried them in his pockets. He padded along in his bare feet. Frank had this imminent fear he was being watched. He glanced behind a few times and squinted as he came into the darkness.

Pipes above him were rustling and the ground slightly vibrated with every step.

He didn't know how he got here.

It was the least of his concerns.

Frank flinched and gasped as something ran out from under his feet. His breath hitched as he jumped back. He could only faintly see a little brown creature with a cone-shaped head scurry into the darkness.

He took a moment to breathe before proceeding on. Frank reached deeper into one of his pockets and fingertips brushed against something in his pocket. He pulled out the lighter and flicked it open, allowing it to illuminate the dark path. He waved around the light some to see around him.

He approached a lamp that was bolted to the floor. It was only slightly smaller than he was, making it a rather large lamp to him, like one you'd see in a lighthouse. Frank leaned forward with his lighter, touching the flame to the middle. It ignited and Frank stepped back, flicking off his lighter and stepping back to get a better view of the chamber.

He pulled down the hood of his jacket a little and looked around for some door or another way to escape. He walked around in the light the lamp projected, looking up for possibly somewhere to climb or a secret door.

Frank looked down as he went over to the dead end of the chamber and saw a medium-sized bronze square that had a handle. _It's part of a vent,_  he deduced.

Frank crouched down and tugged at the large handle to the vent. He pulled on it with both hands, making his fingertips go stiff from the coldness of the metal. He grunted and tugged on it. The trapdoor opened and creaked loudly as it did, the rusted metal scraping against the frame.

Frank peered into the vent and flicked open his lighter again. He took one more glance behind before crawling into it.


	2. The Nightmare Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s gonna be a while before chapter three so hang in there fellow crepes

Frank crawled along inside the dark, narrow vent. The metal flooring was ice cold to the touch. It was also damp. Frank could hear the trickling of water as he approached a gap in the vent. Some water was raining down into a drain. He raised his lighter as he came to the gap and he looked up.

The tunnel upwards seemed endless as it ascended. It was too high up for Frank to make out any real shapes up there, and it would be impossible for him to climb. He shielded the flame of his lighter as he stepped down onto the drain, water drops raining down on his head and slipping down his waterproof jacket as he climbed up back into the vent, going forward.

Frank shivered as he crawled through the vent. He could see an exit at the end of the tunnel.

Once he came to it, he glanced down and saw a box down below. He slid out of the vent, landing on his feet, standing on the box. He looked around.

Ahead of Frank was a huge staircase, leading up to another platform. There were chains overhead that were weaved between other platforms. The linked chains were huge, making Frank realize just how small he was in all this.

He flicked off his lighter since he could see a little better here. He approached the staircase and stared down into the infinite abyss that dropped down underneath. Frank gulped as he got goosebumps. The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

He started up the staircase, holding onto the railing the entire time. 

He didn't look down.

The cold, rusted metal of the stairs made Frank's feet throb. Soon enough though, he became accustomed to it. He kept his eyes forward with the desire to escape fueling his every move. He persisted up the stairs, even though it was a hike.

Then Frank finally reached the higher platform.

He flicked back on his lighter and looked around. There were a few crates lined up on each side of the corridor. Frank blew out a soft breath and proceeded onward.

The wind blowing echoed throughout the area. Frank could feel a slight gust of cold air blow against the back of his coat. He didn't shiver.

He stopped as he glanced to his left, seeing a small statue on a pedestal. It looked ghastly white, almost like a ghost. Frank stared blankly at the doll. It's cracked face sent shivers down his spine. He went towards it.

Slowly he walked over to it, crouching down to stare at the particular small statue. It looked like _the lady_. The one that haunted his dreams. It represented her to some degree. It struck fear into Frank's heart. 

His breath hitched as he picked up the statue, turned around, and hurled it as far away from himself as he could. The statue shattered on the metal flooring. The pieces scattered and a black substance poured out of it. 

Frank made a frustrated little noise and came closer, inspecting the shattered remains of the statue. He picked up some of the black dust, running it between his fingertips and smelling it.

Gunpowder.

He wiped it off on his coat and stood up, moving to the next room.

Frank sniffled a bit. He looked over and saw a red sofa pushed against the wall. There were buckets all around and the sound of pitter-patter against the ceiling echoed through the room. The buckets slowly filled up with water as it rained down. Frank looked up to see a chair suspended by ropes, hanging high up from the ceiling.

The boy stared up at the chair, making a point of not walking directly underneath it as he passed by. He also got a bit of water on his face as he moved on.

Suddenly, he felt like he could hear something breathe.

Frank paused in his tracks. He flicked off his lighter and held his breath, intently listening for what phantom noise he had heard. He glanced at a door to his left, which had been fused to the metal wall. But there was a small, round window that was very high up.

Something moved past it, briefly casting a shadow.

Frank's eyes widened. He ran.

There was a bed at the other end of the corridor. It was like one from an asylum, plain mattress and metal bed frame. Frank got on top of it and climbed up to the empty window frame, the opening small enough for someone like Frank to fit through. He slid through and landed on another mattress in the next room.

Frank unceremoniously stepped down from the mattress, his bare feet hesitantly touching the floorboards. It was a smaller room.

In front of Frank was a large wooden chair, taller than him and meant for someone much larger than him. He wiped his cheeks and looked up.

Two feet and long legs dangling above the chair. The man was suspended in the air.

Not much else could be seen as it was darker the higher up the compartment would go.

The compartment didn't reek of death. The incident had to be recent.

Next to the chair, laying on the floor is a small, damp envelope.

Safe to say it had been a suicide.

Frank shudders and tries not to think about it and the inevitability of his death aboard this... Wherever he was.

He went across the small room, glancing over at a pipe that goes straight up the corner of the compartment. He pauses in front of a large oak door with an eye carved into it.

The eye sees all.

Frank tried to jump up and reach the golden handle, but no avail.

He turned back around and shuffled over to the chair, grabbing it by a leg, the wood scraping against the floorboards as he dragged it over to the door.

Frank climbed atop the chair and pushed down the handle. He climbed off the chair, wandering into the next room.

It was particularly dark in this compartment, so he flicked open his lighter as he warily crept along. He felt something sticky under his feet and he backed away a bit.

He stared down at the sludge under his feet. He shuddered a Little once the bitter scent hit his nostrils. Frank sniffled and carried on.

At the other end of the compartment, there was a semi-damaged fridge. The light within it flickered.

Frank glances to his left and saw there was a toilet built into the wall. The boy didn’t take the time to question why.

He went over to the fridge and stared up at it. The thing was probably four times his own height. It lead to another platform, meaning Frank would probably have to climb it.

Suddenly, another one of the brown creatures with the cone-shaped head scurried off into a crack in the wall. Frank’s eyes followed the movements of the small thing before he decided he’d follow it. He licked his lips and gingerly went over to where the tiny creature had disappeared.

There was a tear in the steel, just big enough for Frank to fit into. He held up his lighter as he crawled into it.

The other side was darker than the previous room. In front of Frank was another one of the large lanterns, just like the one he’d found in the first compartment.

He leaned forward with his lighter, once more illuminating the room.

The small creature with the cone-shaped head was staring at him.

 _What are you?_ Frank wondered.

He walked over to the mushroom-resembling dwarf and knelt in front of it.

Frank reached out and picked up the small thing, holding it to his chest in a friendly embrace in hopes of making peace.

The creature purred in contentment and seemed to melt into the embrace.

Frank smiled and set down his new friend.

He decided he’d call it a nome.


End file.
